Happily Never After
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: If I marry my friend, I’ll live happily ever after. But if I marry my enemy, I’ll live happily never after. One-shot. Dramione. Hermione's POV. Slightly humorous. Read and Review, please! :D


**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell all of you that I am not JK Rowling? **

**A/N: What's this? I made a new one-shot! :D Hahaha, I'm so sorry. I remembered on my last one-shot ("The Golden Feeling") that I won't update any of my stories or make new one-shots. But this story's an exception. It's saved in my laptop for weeks already so I decided that maybe I can put it in . Btw, I'll try my very best to update TU! this coming Saturday. I only have on more day for our Quarterly tests. After that, I'm free! Yes, freedom! PiD, in the other hand, would be updated as soon as possible. Thanks for my readers patience. Hugs and kisses to all of you! Anyway, read this new one-shot of mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Happily Never After  
Author: 2booklover4  
Language: English  
Form: One-shot  
Rating: T (For some inappropriate languages again)  
Ship: Draco/Hermione  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Summary:  
If I marry my friend, I'll live happily ever after. But if I marry my enemy, I'll live happily ****never ****after. One-shot. Dramione. Hermione's POV.  
**

* * *

**Happily Never After**

"If you marry your friend, you'll live happily ever after. But if you marry your enemy, you'll live happily never after." That's what Ginny once told me. She invented it herself. Funny, yet brilliant. She has a reason why she said that, though. And I'll tell you later.

First and foremost, I'll introduce myself. The name is Hermione Granger… err… no more. I'm not a Granger anymore, you see because, well, I'm married. I'll tell you who my husband is later. But I warn you; be prepared. You might be surprised.

Anyway, I always imagined myself as a Princess. Funny, isn't it? Every girl has a right to imagine that, you know. And that includes me. I'm a girl too, for your information. And like Princesses, they always dream to meet their Princes once they grow up. And that includes me, too.

Princesses were supposed to be very feminine, modest, beautiful, intelligent, and very lady-like. I guess I'm not everything a Princess should be, except intelligent, of course. I'm practically the most intelligent witch in my year. But still, not very Princess-like so I suppose that's the reason why boys don't treat me as one.

I read in fairytales that Princesses were always in need… damsels in distress like what they say. God, I'm not like that. I, Hermione Granger (which isn't a Granger anymore), am not a damsel in distress for crying out loud! I can defend myself, thank you very much. I know more spells than my best friends and that's saying something. My best friends are _boys. _I don't need help. I can take care of myself.

Anyway, who is this 'friend' of mine in Ginny's invented saying? Well, he's none other than Ron Weasley, her redheaded brother, my best friend, and the one third of the Golden Trio (I'm part of it and so is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-The-Umpteenth-Time).

Everybody in school predicts that once we grow up, I'll marry Ron. Actually, I thought of that, too. When I was younger, I thought he would be my Prince Charming… the one who would deliver my forgotten glass shoes in the ball, the one who'll give me a kiss and break the spell. I once thought he is my Prince. We'll marry in a beautiful hilltop while the sun was setting. Everything would be perfect. He would look like a Prince with that handsome tuxedo while I would look like a Princess while wearing a gorgeous white gown. But as I grew older, I realized that what I only feel for him was a silly schoolgirl crush. So, I got over him. Period.

Ron Weasley was everything a Prince Charming should be. Well, he's not that handsome and not that ugly, too. His appearance was… let's say… acceptable. He's nice, sweet, heroic, funny, gentlemanly… everything. Well, except for his table manners. He has a bad one and Prince's shouldn't be like that. But still, he's very Prince-like.

Even my parents thought that I would one day marry this boy. My parents grew fond of him and even made hints that they like him to be their son-in-law in the future. My mother even asked me in our 6th year when our marriage would be! Imagine my horror. Luckily, Ron was dating Lavender Brown that time.

Harry Potter wants me to marry him, too. He always made excuses that he'll go to the library if the Gryffindor Common Room was empty except for Ron and me. He would do everything… anything just to leave Ron and me alone. Tsk, Harry's obvious. He wouldn't go to the library. Hell, going to the library was like giving-up Quidditch for him. And so, he didn't know that every time he does that, I also excuse myself and go to the girls' dormitory. Ever since I realized Ron's not my Prince, I tried to avoid him as much as possible. My reason was that I don't want others to know that I do harbor feelings for this redhead.

And then, the 'enemy'. Any guesses? Well, if you guessed Voldemort, hell no. If you guessed Professor Snape, absolutely not. But if you guessed Draco Malfoy, then you are utterly correct.

He's the Head Boy in our seventh and last year. And not-so-surprisingly, I'm Head Girl. Both of us lived in the same dormitory. _Alone. _No one else but us. That was the worst nightmare of all. But then, I never imagine that that would be a blessing in disguise...

Okay, so I'll introduce Draco 'Jerk' Malfoy. He's everything a Prince Charming shouldn't be. Annoying, evil, wicked… he really isn't a Prince. Well, except his handsomeness. Every girl (and sometimes, gays, really ) is dying to date this albino ferret. I wasn't one of them, you know. I wouldn't dare date that… that… guy.

But once Harry defeated Voldemort on the summer before our seventh year, Draco Malfoy started to act weird around me. It's strange. And the thing that was stranger, he's acting weird only around me. He's still the same jerk around my other best friends but not me. He stopped calling me 'Mudblood'. No more insults, no more teasing, no more cursing behind my back. Yup, Draco Malfoy was changed _only _around me.

And this was the strangest of all, he's starting to show hints that he, well, (I think) likes me. In classes, he blatantly stares at me. It's bloody unnerving. Sometimes I think he's plotting some ways to kill me but the look in his eyes was a giveaway. And the way he immediately stops insulting my best friends when I suddenly arrived. He just gives me one last stare before he struts away. Harry and Ron notice that strange behavior of his, too, you know. I don't know if he does like me. But he proved me right one ordinary night in our Heads' Dormitory.

It was one of the most memorable days of my life. That night, Draco Malfoy kissed me after I punched him because he told me he loves me. I made sure that punch was harder than the one I gave him in 3rd year.

I didn't talk to Malfoy for a week. I tried to avoid him as much as possible. His confession was very vivid in my mind. The first few days he also avoided me. I think it's because he was embarrassed with what happened. I was too. Who would have thought that all along Draco Malfoy has this secret love for me? No one, of course. But he did.

I thought that it was just his prank… or a bet that even the great bookworm Hermione Granger will fall head over heels with him. Ha! I'm Hermione Granger (which really isn't a Granger anymore), intelligent witch of our own year. I know that was his plan. I told him that and all he did was laugh at my face. I gave him a nice, hard slap, you see. And that made him shut up.

The next few days, Draco Malfoy started to… court me. He did it in private, actually. Mostly, he did it while we were alone in our Heads' Dormitory. I guess he's ashamed to let everyone know that he's in love with a Mudblood. That made me furious so I refused to talk to him. And I didn't even know why I became furious to him! I shouldn't have cared whether he's ashamed to let everyone know about his "special feelings" for me.

He continued to court me for the rest of the year, and I? I continued to ignore him. Let him fail his bet! He's rich, anyway. He doesn't need money, anymore. His own personal vault is overflowing with Galleons already. No need to add more in his vault.

Draco Malfoy used his money to court me. He gave me flowers, chocolates, clothes, jewelry, even money for my shopping in Hogsmeade. I didn't touch any of them, you see. Because if I did, he might think I'm starting to fall in love with him. Never! I don't want to produce half-human and half-ferrets (handsome and beautiful half-ferrets, actually). But this blond is very persistent… stubborn… another un-Prince-like trait. He continued to give me expensive things. My room is practically overflowing with his blasted gifts! How annoying!

And then, I was the first one to discover that this ferret has a talent in singing and playing the guitar. How did I discover that? Well, one night after I interviewed students using a Muggle recorder (which is bewitched to work in Hogwarts) for my Muggle Studies project, I came back to the Heads' Dormitory only to see Draco Malfoy seated on one of the plush couch holding a guitar and smiling at me. And then, he sang Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours". How did he bloody know this Muggle song? And how did he know this song is one of my favorites? He serenaded me, for goodness sake! And he has the nerve to sing a song that's telling me he's mine! I do not own him, all right.

I soon discovered that his song was recorded in my Muggle recorder. So, the next day, I played it for the whole school to hear. Everyone was amused it was Draco Malfoy's voice. The blondie was red the whole time the song was being played. I thought that if I embarrassed him, he'd stop bugging me. At first, I thought I was right since he avoided me. But after a week, I was wrong. He continued. He gave me more flowers, more chocolates, more clothes, more jewelry, and more money. This was starting to get terrifying and so I talked to Ginny.

This redhead is an expert in this love thing. I told her about Malfoy's feelings, his courting, his gifts… everything. I expected Ginny to agree with me that it was just a bet. But alas. She told me that all of those were really proofs that Draco Malfoy's in love with me. Oh the horror! I shouldn't have talked to Ginny in the first place if I don't want to hear that.

As months passed and he continued to court me, I started to tolerate it. I wouldn't get surprised if he gave me an expensive and rare diamond that came from Antarctica. Because you see, my theory that all he did was just for a bet was starting to disappear in my mind. Replacing it is the thought that maybe he really does love me.

He did things that some people never did to me before. Like when my beloved pet cat died and I cried (I still grieve for Crookshanks' death. May he rest in peace). He's the only one who hugged and kissed my forehead even though he really didn't know who Crookshanks was (my friends really hate my cat, you know). He's the only one who knew that I cried in the library when I got an 'E' in a Transfiguration essay which I worked hard for days. He's the only one who stifled his laughter when Snape gave me my first detention (even my best friends were laughing!) He's the first one to carry me to my room (bridal style) when I fell asleep in the library working for an extra credit in Transfiguration. I knew he did that because I'm a light sleeper. And I dare say it, he's the first and only one who made me feel that I'm… well… a girl. He's the only one who made me feel like I'm a Princess.

And so, I gave it a try. I agreed to go out with him just to see if he's my Prince Charming. He was ecstatic, you know. He practically crushed me to death when he gave me a hug. The next day, everyone knew that Draco Malfoy and I were officially dating.

Many were surprised, indifferent, angry (my best friends and his friends), and some were jealous.

Harry talked to me and thought that I'm in love with Ron. My parents owled me and thought that I hated Draco Malfoy and I was about to get married with Ron. And Ron, well, he was busy snogging Lavender.

We continued to go out. Dates in Hogsmeade, special rendezvous in the Heads' Dormitory, tutoring in the library, watching Slytherin Quidditch practices… I was still uncomfortable about our new relationship but as days passed by, I started to like this Draco Malfoy. Not yet love, I know that. It was still too early to say that I've fallen in love with him.

But darn, he's making me fall in love with him. That look he shows to me makes me want to melt right there and then. His kisses, oh god, he's a good kisser. And his hugs – firm yet gentle. It's as if he's afraid to let go of me but at the same time, break me. His hugs felt very nice. The way he sings me a lullaby when I'm being attacked by my insomnia at some nights. He's also the first one to dance with me under the moonlight and in the pouring rain. Cliché, yes, yet romantic. And the one that really almost made me cry was when he sang a song dedicated for me in a Talent Show in Hogwarts. The song he sang was David Cook's own version of "Always be my Baby" (I'm glad he's the 7th American Idol!). It was a sweet song I couldn't help but kiss him after he finished singing the song. It was the first time a person dedicated a song for me, you know. He did another first. Yep, Draco Malfoy was really making me fall in love with him.

And damn, he succeeded.

I don't know when I realized that I love him already. It's just that one day I woke up and then _BAM! _I knew I love him already. And so, that time, I'm the one who acted weird around him. Falling in love was a first to me. I never fell in love before. Yes, silly crushes here and there (like my crush with Ronald and Viktor Krum) but I never fell in love. And that thought frightened me. I knew falling in love was a complicated thing. I've read it in some Muggle romantic novels (yes, yes, don't be surprised. I do read some). And yet, it felt nice. And it feels nicer if the one you love loves you back.

I hid my feelings from him. I don't want to tell him, yet. 7th year was the busiest year of all the years in Hogwarts. It could make or break your life. So, there was no time for lovey-dovey things. And plus, my boyfriend's a Malfoy. It is a known fact that Malfoys should marry Pureblood and I'm not a Pureblood. I still have doubts about my relationship with Draco (I call him by his first name since he's my boyfriend). Draco was known as the schools playboy, for crying out loud! I'm not thinking that our relationship happened because of a bet anymore. But I still think it was a sinister plan of his… and that had bloody hurt. Because… well… I love him already, right?

When the days before graduation came, things got a bit rocky. I was stressed out with the N.E.W.Ts and Draco was stressed out with the Malfoy business (since he'll be the boss right after we graduate). We seldom meet anymore. I wasn't bothered because I'm too absorbed in studying for the examinations but at night I missed this albino ferret. It's not helping me, really. With the upcoming final tests, I need to have goodnight sleep. But he kept on plaguing my mind… all those can make me sigh. He still gives me some quick kisses (loving of course) but I did miss our _longer _bonding time. Hours of just curled on a sofa in front of the fireplace with his hands wrapped around me possessively. Hours of tutoring him in some assignments for Ancient Runes (he honestly has difficulty in this subject and I'm the only who knew it). Hours of spending time together… I missed them all. It really looks like I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. And, it isn't healthy.

On our graduation day, it should have been the best day of my life because I graduated as a valedictorian. But no, that stupid ferret messed it all up. He broke up with me. Would you believe that? Yes, he broke up with me. And he has the nerve to tell me that he loves me so much after he said those blasted words! _'Hermione, you need to move on. But, please do believe me that I love you so. You're the most important person in my life. But understand that we have to live in separate ways. I have to handle my job seriously. It's just that… _(he shook his head here and bent down to give me one last kiss on the lips)_ I love you.' _That's what he said before he left me. It wasn't fair! I knew that he has so much work to do for his Malfoy business. I knew that he hasn't time for romance whatsoever. I knew it was the right thing to do. So I cursed myself to let him go. That was the greatest mistake of my life.

I tried to move on after a few months but I failed miserably. But I did succeed, though, it took a few years after we broke up. Tsk, I was wrong. I thought I moved on. I have a great career. I'm the best Healer of St. Mungo's. I had a good life. I had everything. Except a partner-in-life, you know.

But everything came back. My feelings for him rushed back life a huge tsunami when I saw him in the 10th year reunion of the graduates of 1998. Those blasted feelings came back after I saw him walking inside the Great Hall, looking as handsome as ever. He was known as the richest wizard alive. I might be popular for being the best Healer but he was way up higher than I am.

So darn it all, I tried to move on but my feelings came back that night. It isn't fair.

We didn't really talk on that reunion. But I did catch him staring at me often and I did catch myself staring at him often. And then, that's it. No words were exchange.

Apparently, the next day, Draco Malfoy had set-up an "appointment" with me. There are quotation marks on the word "appointment" because I really thought that it would only be that. But all he did was ask me how I was and blah blah blah. I honestly thought that he had set an appointment with me to consult his health. I'm a Healer, anyway.

He continued to set "appointments" but as we got closer and closer _again_, he, the blasted albino ferret who dumped me because of his stupid responsibility, courted me… _again_. I knew he is courting me _again _because of his gifts, more expensive gifts. He did give me a rare diamond that came from Antarctica, would you believe that?

I tried to ignore these because… well… I was afraid he'd dump me again. Funny, isn't it? I was afraid that if I trusted him again and gave him all my love, he'd just dump me again. His business was blooming so he shouldn't be distracted by those petty feelings. But, he tried again. And damn hard I tell you!

And so, the next few days, I felt like we were back in being 7th years again. He would court me… give me gifts while I ignore him. He sang me Jason Mraz "I'm Yours" again with his guitar outside my house (I still love that song). I only ended in slamming the door right in front of his face. I found out the next day that he received a pretty purple bruise on his nose. Ha! Good for him! It suits him, you know.

But ugh, Draco Malfoy still didn't stop. One night when I got home from work, he was there outside my house, waiting for me as usual. But what wasn't usual was the look on his face. I was just about to ignore him and go inside my house when he stopped me and guess what? He kissed me and it's not gentle, I tell you. He kissed me hard… passionately it almost made me faint. I kissed him back and that was a frustrating thing to do. I should have pulled away. I should have slapped him because of what he did. But I didn't. And my reason? I missed his kiss. Damn.

And then, he told me he loves me. That bastard told me _again _that he loves me. He said that every single day I was in his mind. He said that every single night before he falls asleep I was in his mind. He said that even in his dreams, I was there. He said he was a sick bastard to break-up with me. He said he was sorry he had hurt me. He said he wants me to be his girlfriend again. He said he still wishes everyday that I still love him. He said he feels sick thinking that maybe one day the announcement of my marriage with some other man would be in the headlines of the Daily Prophet. He said… I didn't know what he said next because I went inside my house and slammed the door, not wanting to talk to him ever again.

I hate him. Oh Merlin I hate him with so much passion that time. I hate him he made me fall in love with him on 7th year. I hate him because everyday he was in my mind. I hate him because every single night before I fall asleep he was in my mind. I hate him because even in my dreams, he was there. I hate him because he _absolutely _was a sick bastard for breaking-up with me. I hate him because he was sorry for those mistakes he made. I hate him because I want him to be my boyfriend, too. I hate him because I also wish every night he still loves me. I hate him because it also makes me sick to think that maybe one day the announcement of his marriage with some other girl would be in the headlines of the Daily Prophet.

And most of all, I hate him because I love him… _again. _

I didn't know if Dr-Malfoy went back to his gigantic Manor that night. I was just about to go to bed when the rain poured. I was tempted to go outside and check if he was still there. Oh goodness I was greatly tempted. And so, I gave in.

When I went out with my bathrobe covering my nightgown, lo and behold, he was there, dripping wet. I cried because he was serious… that he still loves me. The next thing that happened, I found myself wrapped around his wet arms, still sobbing freely. He kissed me again and again. He told me he loves me again and again… I never felt so in love before. And that time, I knew I've found my Prince already. That time, I promised myself I would never, ever let go of him anymore. I didn't care if he doesn't love me anymore. Too bad, I made my mind. He's mine forever.

The next day, Draco got sick. He didn't go to work and he didn't have the energy to go back to his house. And so, he stayed inside my modest apartment. I took care of him for the rest of the day.

Now, I take care of him for the rest of my life… Yes, since I'm Hermione Granger no more, I am now Hermione Malfoy.

Draco and I were married a month after we got back together. I was surprised at his rush but he still persuaded me to marry him the next month we got together. He said he was afraid he would do something stupid again and forever lost his chance again. And so, I agreed. I want to be with him too as soon as possible, you know.

On the day of my marriage, Ginny was the one helping me beautify for my marriage. Like any other girl, I wanted to be a beautiful bride for my own groom. My friends didn't like the fact that I would be our past enemy's bride. I didn't care, though. I love Draco and he loves me. That's enough reason for me to marry him.

And that's when Ginny told me that silly, yet brilliant invented line of hers.

"If you marry your friend, you'll live happily ever after. But if you marry your enemy, you'll live happily never after," she said with a frown. All I did was laugh, though, I have to admit, it made a slight impact in my life.

I didn't doubt in marrying Draco, I swear. But those stupid words Ginny uttered kept on haunting my mind until the time of my wedding… the time of my turning point… the time of me becoming Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I instantly forgot about that silly yet brilliant sentence once I walked down the aisle and saw that he was waiting for me, looking at me with those beautiful gray eyes of his with a humongous smile plastered on his pale, handsome face. And I knew, I absolutely knew, that what Ginny had told me was not always true. Yes, in fairytales, the Princess always ends up with the Prince, not with the villain. In my fairytale story, I am the Princess. Everyone thought Ron's my Prince and Draco's the villain. But this time in my own fairytale, the Princess ended with the villain. And in my eyes, my heart, my mind and soul, the villain is really my true Prince Charming in disguise as a villain. Period.

And guess what? I was right.

Now, here I am, frying eggs and bacons for my darling husband. I'm still the greatest Healer of St. Mungos and Draco continued to work in his Malfoy business. I helped him, too, and I am proud to say because of my help, Draco's company became more successful.

We both have our very own Selena Malfoy. She's beautiful… she's our dear angel. Selena inherited my curls, my wit, and my lips. The others, she inherited them from her father.

And guess what? Draco's spoiling her. "Malfoys deserve to be spoiled," he told me once. All I did was roll my eyes at his answer. And spoil her he did. He gave Selena everything she wished for. And so, now that my dear daughter's 5 years old, she's already considered as a certified Daddy's Girl. Funny, isn't it?

"'Mione, are you done already?"

Sigh… my husbands calling for me already. "Almost done!" I shouted back as I transferred the egg and bacon on a clean plate.

I walked out of the kitchen and there he was, seated on one of the chairs in our dining room while reading the Daily Prophet. I placed his plate in front of him and he thanked me with a kiss on the forehead. "Where's Selena?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Still sleeping, maybe. She's still tired," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course she'll be tired," I told him, sitting down on the chair beside him. "You brought her to the stage play of 'Beauty and the Beast'. And what time did it end? 2:00 am in the morning." Yes, my darling husband brought my daughter to a play that ended the next day. My dear Selena loves fairytales, too. And her most favorite fairytale is 'Beauty and the Beast', obviously.

"She wants to see it, Hermione. So I brought her there," he answered me, flashing his charming smile. He knew I was frustrated when he went home, our daughter in his arms who's sleeping soundly. See, I told you. My husband's spoiling my daughter. I just huffed at what he had said.

Draco just laughed and stood up, kissing my cheek goodbye. "I've got to go, 'Mione," he told me. I sighed and looked at him a bit nervously. He was about to attend a meeting with a grand client. If he won, then, his company would be grander than ever. If he won, his company would be known as the richest company in the whole universe. He just snorted at my look. "You know that I can do it."

"Of course I do!" I defended. "It's just… never mind. Good luck, anyway." Draco's oozing with confidence. That's why sometimes I can't breathe in the same room where he is. He's ego's too big. I tiptoed slightly and kissed his lips. "Bring home the bacon, honey," I told him.

The blondie rolled his eyes. "Honey? That's new," he said.

I laughed. He just smiled and kissed me again. Before my husband went out of our house, he turned around and smiled at me. "Though, Hermione, I still like it when you call me 'Ferret'."

Now that made me laugh harder. Oh my dear, dear husband. I'm so glad I married him… him, my enemy before.

Ginny's wrong, I'm glad to say. Because now, we perfectly lived happily never after.

-

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

Did I just say happily never after? Oops, let me say that again.

Ginny's wrong, I'm glad to say. Because now, we perfectly lived happily ever after.

Now, that's better.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz and "Always be my Baby" by David Cook (his own version).**

**A/N: End of story! Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me your opinions through... REVIEWS! I'll love you more if you review :) Hugs and kisses to all of you! **

**With so much love (it's overflowing, lol),  
2booklover4 :D**


End file.
